The Couple Tournament
by NarutoRocksUzimaki
Summary: A Story about a tournament of all the young couples in Konaha. Although Naruto and Hinata don't even consider themselves a couple, everyone else does. They are asked to enter the tournament, will the tournament strengthen their relationship, or weaken it?


Wow, it has been years, however, it feels amazing to be back in front of my laptop writing for Fanfiction.

The Couples Tournament

 **"Order up!" Ayame said, excitedly.**

 **Sslurrp! "Thanks, Ayame!" Naruto said, smiling with a mouth full of noodles. He slurped them up before turning to his right and smiling wide.**

 **"How is the Pork, Hinata?" he said, still simling.**

 **She shyly replied, "It is new..." Naruto frowned. "You dont like it? I can get you the original or miso if you want." he said eagerly.**

 **"No, No!" She smiled at him, "It is unique, and i like it."**

 **Just then, A messenger came through the curtain and handed a rolled up paper to Naruto, "For you two," he said looking at Naruto and Hinata.**

 **"What's this for? A mission?" Naruto said, unrolling the paper.**

 **"I'm sorry, i must be going, I must deliver one to every couple in th evillage before noon!" The messenger ran off.**

 **'All the couples..?' Hinata thought, 'People think we are together?' She blushed at this thought. Naruto started to read the paper aloud. Ayame listening intently. Hinata started to listen, too.**

 **"The Couple's Tournament" he began.**

 **I have called upon all the couples in the village to compete in a tournament where a couple will fight 2 vs 2 with another couple. No one is required to attend, but they will receive a rewarding prize if the can take it to the top. Double-Elimination. Report to the Hokage's Tower at noon, today. 11 at the earliest, 1 at the latest. More details will be presented at noon today if you decide to show up at the Hokage Tower.**

 **Here's the list of couples this message has been sent to:**

 **KibaIno, ShikaTemi, SasuSaku, NejiTen, Naruhina, ObitoRin (when they were the age of the others, out of timeline, but they are a great couple)**

 **Naruto, Hinata, Ayame, an even Teuchi, looking over Ayame's shoulder, pretending to not be, were staring at the "Naruhina"**

 **Slowly, Naruto looked up at Hinata and blushed, she blushed also, deeper than him. "G-granny Tsunade, she thinks... she thinks we are a couple?"**

 **Hinata was silent, blushing.**

 **Just then Ino walked in, holding Kiba's hand, "Not just Tsunade, everyone in the village thinks you either are or you should be."**

 **"R-Really?" Hinata looked to the floor in an attemp to hide her darkening blush.**

 **"Well," Kiba interuppted the silence, "We better get over there, Ino, it is 11:43"**

 **"True." she agreed, then, tuning here attention to Naruto and Hinata "Are you coming?"**

 **"Uhh... Umm..." They both just stuttered and quietly murmured.**

 **Ino and Kiba said Goodbye and hoped they would show up.**

 **Now, in the silence, Naruto was thinking over this quite a bit.**

 **'Oh my god, what do i do? This is awkward, very awkward. I was going to ask her out eventually, i mean, why wouldn't you, she is so beautiful. He looked over at Hinata, but now i have to do it now, or it might be weird.'**

 **He looked at Ayame, as if pleading for help, Ayame looked back, shrugged her shoulders, as if, to say "Sorry, I don't know." and she went into the back room and started boiling some noodles.**

 **Hinata finally looked up, and Naruto looked her in her eyes, she stared back at his light, blue eyes and is smile, as if he were going to say something, she looked at him and he started, "Hinata..." She saw him as a blur now, and fell off her stool. Caught in Naruto's soft, safe arms, her vision went black.**

 **Naruto slipped money onto the counter and said, "Sorry for wasting the food, Ayame, Thanks Teuchi!" He yelled to the back.**

 **"Anytime, kiddo!" He replied.**

 **Ayame got closer to him and said, "Good Luck, you better ask her or think of something..."**

 **"I know," I gotta go, see ya!**

 **He took Hinata up in his arms and jumped off on the rooftops.**

 **When Hinata came to Naruto was kneeling down near her, she realized that she was outside the Hokage Tower, Naruto started talking in a soothing voice to calm her.**

 **"Hinata, it is 12:16, if you want to enter the..." he hesitated for a moment. "the Couples' Tournament, you know... we, could, we could still, like, enter it, as a c-couple... Would you like to do that, Hinata? I believe in you and me, i think we could win."**

 **"N-Naruto," she responded, still regaining consiousness, "I would love to," and a smile came to her face.**

 **"Great!" He said, helping her up, "let's go!"**

 **There was light murmuring amongst the crowd of teenagers, and they turned to look as Naruto and Hinata entered.**

 **Tsunade's voice came from the front of the room, she was standing on a platform. "Now that we are all here, we may begin the line-ups for the fights, it will determine when you fight another couple. The overall winners will receive a grand prize we have yet to reveal."**

 **Obito and Rin - V.S. - Shikamaru and Temari**

 **Sasuke and Sakura - V.S. - Neji and Tenten**

 **Naruto and Hinata - V.S. - Kiba and Ino**

 **Is everyone clear? The first match will be tomorrow at noon, in the Chuunin Exams arena. See you then.**

 **The group dispersed and Naruto walked close to Hinata and Kiba gave him a pat on the back, as if to say, "Good Job" Kiba then swung his arm around Ino and walked off. Naruto looked at Hinata nervously when they got outside, he felt a blush creeping up his face. Hinata couldn't help but to smile and blush back at him.**

 **"What should we do, Hinata?" he asked.**

 **"Well, i think we could train a little while to learn each other's fighting styles, to like... um, n-nevermind Naruto.."**

 **"No, Hinata, that is a good idea, let's do that."**

 **They walked to the training field, mostly quiet, but talking about tomorrow a bit. Naruto, trying to figure out where they stand, though about asking Hinata if they were official, but instead he inched his hand near hers and slipped his hand into hers.**

 **He was suprised but as she looked at their hands for a second, she looked at him and smiled. Before the knew it, they were talking more and arrived at the training field...**


End file.
